


Memories

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin and Sehun walk down the memory lane together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are the flashbacks :)

Sehun is in the middle of packing his stuffs in the bed room when he comes across an old small wooden box.  He picks up the box from where it is hidden at the very deep end of his drawer. Sehun has forgotten that he kept the box in there. All this time, he thought that he lost it.

Smiling in relieved, Sehun walks toward the bed while holding the box and sits down. He opens the box and his smile widens when he sees the things inside. The box is filled with his childhood photos and some letters from Jongin when Jongin was serving the army.

Sehun picks up the pictures and places the box down on the bed beside him. He takes a look at the pictures one by one and he must agree that he looks adorable when he was young. He stops at one particular picture and he smiles. It is a picture of him and Jongin when they were ten years old. The picture was taken in an amusement park and in the picture, Sehun and Jongin were riding the merry-go-round and both of them had a very wide smile on their face. Jongin’s smile never changes and it’s one of Jongin’s features that Sehun likes the most.

As he stares at the picture in his hand, his mind starts to wander to their first meeting…

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

_They met each other when they were both eight years old._

_“Hey, can I play with you?” Little Jongin asked shyly as he stood there with his fingers crossed in front of him._

_Sehun was just about to slide down the slide and he stopped to look at Jongin. “You want to play with me?” Sehun asked with his slight lisp._

_“Yes. I just moved here yesterday and I don’t have friend. Do you want to be my friend?” Jongin looked at Sehun expectantly._

_Sehun slid down the slide and walked toward Jongin. “What’s your name?”_

_“Jongin. Kim Jongin.”_

_Sehun smiled then and grabbed Jongin’s hand with his. “I am Oh Sehun but you can call me Sehunnie. So are we friends now?” Sehun asked with sparkling eyes. His family also just moved to this area one week ago so he also didn’t have any friends. He was very happy to finally find a friend that wanted to play with him._

_“Yes! We are friends!” Jongin beamed happily._

_“I like you! You are my bear!” Sehun suddenly said and Jongin’s face fell immediately._

_“Bear? I am a bear?” Jongin’s lips quivered as he tried to hold back his tears._

_Surprised by Jongin’s reaction, Sehun panicked. “What’s wrong?”_

_Jongin pulled his hand away from Sehun and glared at him. “I am not a bear! Bear is big and ugly! I am not ugly!” Jongin cried._

_Sehun was too surprised to say or do anything so he just stood there as he watched Jongin ran back into his home. He just lost his friend that he just met a few minutes ago._

 

 

_“Mommy, is Sehunnie a bad person for saying Jongin is Sehunnie’s bear?” Sehun asked his mother. It had been almost a week since that incident and Jongin had never come out from his house since then. It made Sehun felt really guilty._

_“No, honey. You are not a bad person.” Mrs. Oh smiled at his son._

_“But I made Jongin cried.” Sehun pouted sadly._

_“Did you explain to him why you called him a bear?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then you need to explain to him. He won’t be mad anymore if he knows the reason.” Mrs. Oh said as she caressed Sehun’s hair gently._

_“But Jongin never comes out. How can Sehunnie tell him?”_

_“Mom will bring you there. Come on, let’s go.” Mrs. Oh stood up from the couch and pulled Sehun along with him. Though Sehun was confused, he still followed his mother quietly as they made their way to Jongin’s house which was located just right next to his. His mother pressed the bell and Jongin’s mother opened the door for them._

_“Hi, Mrs. Oh. Oh, Sehun is here too. Are you here to see Jongin?” Mrs. Kim greeted warmly. Sehun hid behind his mother and his mother chuckled._

_“Sehun wants to apologise for making Jongin cried.” Mrs. Oh explained._

_“Ah, I see. Jongin is in his room. Do you want to go and see him?” Mrs. Kim asked. Sehun nodded his head and Mrs. Kim smiled. “That is his room,” she pointed at a room at the right side of the house. “Go.” She smiled as he ushered Sehun toward the room’s direction. Sehun took a timid step and he turned to look at his mother who gave him an encouraging smile. Sehun sighed before he walked toward Jongin’s room and stopped in front of the door._

_“Jongin-ah..” Sehun called softly. It didn’t take a minute before the door was opened and Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sehun there._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I want to apologise.” Sehun hung his head low before he continued, “I didn’t call you bear because you are ugly. I called you bear because I like you. I really like teddy bear, and because I like you too, I called you bear. Please don’t misunderstand.” Sehun explained._

_“Really?”_

_Sehun lifted his head and stared at Jongin. “Really. Sehunnie is not lying.”_

_Jongin didn’t say anything but he opened his door more widely and stepped aside. “Do you want to play with me?”_

_Sehun smiled before he nodded his head eagerly. Sehun stepped into Jongin’s room and Jongin closed the door. “Sehunnie,” called Jongin and Sehun turned around to face him. Jongin smiled shyly before he said, “You can call me bear. I don’t mind.”_

_“You won’t be angry?”_

_“I won’t. You said you called me bear because you like me. Then it’s okay.” Jongin grinned._

_Sehun mimicked Jongin’s expression before he tackled Jongin for a hug. “You are my bear!”_

_Jongin laughed as he hugged Sehun back. “I am your bear.”_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Sehun is pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of strong arms that he has grown familiar with embrace him from behind.

“What are you thinking about until you are smiling like that?” Jongin’s breath is warm against the skin of his neck.

Sehun smiles before he shows Jongin the picture he is holding. “Just thinking about our first meeting, and how you cried just because I called you bear. You were such a crybaby.” Sehun teases.

“Hey, I was still a child back then.” Jongin says disapprovingly.

Sehun laughs and rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “It’s still funny though.”

“You were also a crybaby. You also cried over the littlest things.” Jongin retorts back.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like that one day when I fell down from a bicycle and you cried.” Jongin smiled against Sehun’s neck.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

_Jongin just learned how to ride a bicycle a few days ago and he couldn’t wait to show it off to his friend. He got on his bicycle and rode it to the front of Sehun’s house._

_“Sehunnie!” Jongin yelled so Sehun could hear him.It was Sehun’s mother that opened the door and she asked Jongin to wait for a while as she went back into the house to call Sehun. Sehun came out running and he stopped when he saw that Jongin was riding a bicycle._

_“You can ride a bicycle?” Sehun asked._

_“I learned it last Sunday! My dad taught me. Come on, let’s go!” Jongin exclaimed excitedly._

_Sehun quickly pulled out his bicycle from the garage and joined Jongin on the road. “Mom said we can’t go too fast.” Sehun said once he was seated on his bicycle._

_“Okay.”_

_They haven't gone too far away when Jongin suddenly lost his balance and fell down to the hard asphalt. Sehun immediately got off from his bicycle and rushed toward Jongin’s side. Jongin was wincing in pain and Sehun panicked when he saw that Jongin’s knee was bleeding._

_“You are bleeding!” Sehun shrieked._

_“I know. Can you help me to stand up? We need to go home so my mom can treat it.” Surprisingly Jongin didn’t cry and he endured the pain quite well. Sehun did as he told and helped Jongin to stand up. He wrapped one of his arms around Jongin’s waist while Jongin had his arm around Sehun’s shoulder and they walked slowly toward Jongin’s house._

_Suddenly, Jongin heard sniffing sounds beside him and he turned his head only to see that Sehun was crying._

_“Why are you crying?” Jongin asked in concern._

_“Because you are hurting.” Sehun sobbed._

_“You are so silly.” Jongin couldn’t help but to chuckle at his best friend’s behavior._

_Sehun stopped walking and glared at Jongin with teary eyes. “I am worried but you are laughing at me?”_

_Jongin pinched Sehun’s nose in adoration before he replied, “I am laughing because you are so cute. Don’t cry. Bear is alright.” Jongin smiled to prove his words._

_Sehun huffed before he started walking again and tightened his hold on Jongin’s waist. “Don’t get hurt anymore. Sehunnie is sad if Bear gets hurt.” Sehun murmured._

_“Okay. I promise.”_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

“I was really worried at that time, okay. You need to be grateful to have such a loving and caring best friend.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

Jongin chuckled and pecked Sehun’s shoulder. “I am.”

“Now that I think about it, that’s the first time you made me cry.”

“Not exactly. You cried because you were just..a crybaby.” Jongin laughs.

Sehun elbows Jongin’s stomach and Jongin just hugs him tighter in return.

“Okay, maybe not that one. But you did make me cry once. Do you remember?” Sehun asks as he plays with Jongin’s fingers.

“I do.. And I am still feeling sorry about that until now.” Jongin buries his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck as the memories flood his mind.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

_They were eighteen years old when Jongin made Sehun cry for the first time. He didn’t intend it of course, but it’s still his fault._

_He had known that he loved Sehun more than just a friend for almost two years. But he kept it to himself because he was not sure whether Sehun felt the same or not. He didn’t want their friendship to break apart just because of his feelings so he had decided not to tell anyone about it._

_It was so hard to hide his feelings when Sehun was always close to him. He almost lost his self-control more than one time and he was so stressed because of it. When he was with Sehun, all he wanted to do was to kiss him and tell Sehun that he loved him. But he knew he couldn’t do that, so he decided to stay away from Sehun. He thought that by doing that, his feelings would slowly fade away._

_It was a very stupid decision. He was hurting not only himself, but also Sehun, the last person he wanted to hurt in this world. But he did._

_Jongin ended up hanging up more often with his dance club’s friends than with Sehun. When Sehun asked him out for a dinner or just simply hanging out, Jongin always refused. It was really hard to say ‘no’ to Sehun, especially when Sehun was staring at him with hurt in his eyes. Jongin didn’t visit Sehun’s house anymore and even though they were in the same school, they rarely talked. Sehun always tried to start a conversation though, but Jongin would always say he was busy and went away._

_In the end, staying away from Sehun didn’t make his feelings go away. He still loved Sehun and he was crazy because of it. It had been almost a month since he last talked to Sehun and he missed him dearly. He felt so stupid for treating Sehun like that. His best friend didn’t deserve this. Because of his stupidity, he hurt Sehun._

 

_Jongin was on his way to find Sehun when he spotted the latter walking alone in the hallway. Jongin’s heart clenched when he saw how skinny Sehun had become. He looked lifeless and somehow Jongin knew it was all because of him._

_Sehun saw him then and Sehun stopped on his track. Jongin started to walk toward Sehun but Sehun took a step back._

_“Sehun-ah..” Jongin also stopped walking and looked at Sehun with pained expression._

_“Don’t.. Just don’t..” Sehun bit his lower lip._

_“Please.. Let me-“_

_“No. I don’t want to hear anything. I have been trying hard to accept the fact that you are no longer my friend. I am doing quite well these days. I am feeling better, so please.. Don’t make me feel worse.” Sehun stared at him with teary eyes but Jongin could see the hatred there and Jongin wanted to cry because Sehun hated him. But he couldn’t give up. He needed to get his friend back. Being away from Sehun for one month made Jongin realised that he couldn’t live without Sehun. It was a torture not being able to be close with Sehun. He missed Sehun’s smile, his laughter, his silly jokes, his cuteness, everything._

_“I’m sorry. I know I am wrong and I am so stupid. But it is not what you think. I didn’t push you away because I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Jongin walked forward and prayed for Sehun not to run away._

_Sehun stayed rooted on his spot but he was looking down at the floor. His body was shaking and Jongin knew Sehun was crying._

_“I thought..by being away from you for a while, will change my feeling for you.” Jongin continued when he was in front of Sehun. Sehun raised his head and looked at Jongin. Jongin held back the urge to wipe away the tears that had stained Sehun’s pretty face. This was not the right time yet._

_“What feeling?”_

_Jongin took a deep breath before he answered. “I love you. I realised that I love you since two years ago and I am so scared to confess to you because I know you are not feeling the same. That’s why I stayed away from you. I didn’t want my feeling to ruin our friendship. But my action was what ruined our friendship and I am truly sorry for that. It was not my intention to hurt you, but I did. I know sorry won’t be enough to make up for what I have made you went through. But Sehun-ah.. Can you please give me a chance to make it up by being your friend again? I promise I won’t leave you anymore and I will treat you really well. Please?” Jongin pleaded._

_To Jongin’s surprised, Sehun just cried harder and Jongin didn’t know what else to do other than pulling Sehun into a hug. “Sehun-ah, don’t cry please. I’m sorry. I won’t force you. If you can’t forgive me it’s okay. I will stay away from you.” Even though Jongin said those words, he really hoped that’s not what Sehun wanted._

_“You are so stupid and I hate you. You don’t know what you have done to me for the past few weeks. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. All I did was crying and I hated myself for being so pathetic.” Sehun cried onto his shoulder. “I kept thinking what I did wrong. I couldn’t stop thinking what made you stay away from me. It was so stressful and-“ Sehun hiccupped before he continued, “and I hate you for making me went through all of that just because you were too afraid to confess your feeling!”_

_Jongin felt like crying too after hearing Sehun’s words. He knew he was a jerk for treating Sehun like that. He couldn’t think of how much pain he had caused Sehun and he felt terribly guilty about that._

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I am really sorry..” Jongin chanted the apologies like a mantra._

_“I would have slapped you if I didn’t love you too.”_

_Jongin froze for a second before he pulled away to stare at Sehun. “What did you say?”_

_“I love you.” Sehun went straight to the point and Jongin was left flustered._

_“You do?” Jongin asked in disbelief._

_“Do you want me to slap you to prove my words?” Sehun wiped away his remaining tears furiously. He had had enough of Jongin’s stupidity and if he needs to slap Jongin to make him comes to his sense, Sehun will do it._

_Jongin quickly shook his head before he held Sehun’s shoulders. “You really love me? Not as a friend, but more than that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh my god..”_

_“…”_

_“I stayed away from you for nothing. I should have just confessed to you.”_

_“Yes, you should have done that. You shouldn’t have jumped to the conclusion too fast.” Sehun deadpanned._

_“I hurt you..”_

_Sehun’s expression softened before he put his hand on top of Jongin’s hand which was on his shoulder. “You did. But I forgive you.”_

_“But I can’t forgive myself..” Jongin bit his lower lip._

_“I’m alright now. I thought that you hate me, but I am relieved to find out that you are not. I am just glad to know that you love me too.” Sehun sent Jongin a small smile._

_Jongin sighed before he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sehun’s. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“Stop saying sorry. I know it already.” Sehun chided softly._

_Jongin brought his hand up and caressed Sehun’s cheek gently. “I will never forget about what I have done to you for the rest of my life, and I will use that as a reminder to keep loving you and stay by your side. I promise.” Jongin said seriously._

_“I know you will keep your promise.” Sehun smiled._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, my bear.”_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

“I told you to stop saying sorry. Actually, if that incident didn’t happen, then you wouldn’t have confessed to me, and we wouldn’t be together right now. So, I am kinda glad it happened.” Sehun turned around in Jongin’s arms to face him.

“I am glad you still accepted me after what I have done to you.”

“Of course I will. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Jongin smiled before he captured Sehun’s lips for a kiss. “Me too. That’s why I am also glad you agreed to marry me.” Jongin said after he pulled away.

“I want nothing other than to marry you and have a family with you.” Sehun smiled warmly at Jongin.

“Thank you. For everything you have done for me and most importantly, thank you for loving me.” Jongin stared directly into Sehun’s eyes.

“It’s my pleasure.” Sehun smiled before he sealed his lips with Jongin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
